User blog:JmLyan/Pixia, the Faerie Queen
Pixia, the Faerie Queen is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. |description2 = Effectiveness of the faeries' aid scales with ranks in the corresponding ability. |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} }} Pixia can call Fury to hurt her enemies. While Fury is on standby, Pixia's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Pixia spreads faerie dust in a 30º cone, dealing magic damage to all enemy units hit over 5 seconds. |description3 = Fury: Pixia commands Fury to follow a target enemy unit affected by the faerie dust for 3 seconds, causing allied champions' basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage to the target. Malice: Pixia commands Malice to follow a target enemy unit affected by the faerie dust for 3 seconds, causing allied champions' basic attacks to slow the target for 1 second. Joy: Pixia commands Joy to follow a target enemy unit for 3 seconds, causing allied champions to gain bonus life steal while attacking the target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % % |range = 900 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = 10 }} }} Pixia can call Malice to disrupt her enemies. While Malice is on standby, Pixia gains bonus movement speed. |description2 = Pixia summons a 500-length enchanted wire at a target location for 5 seconds, perpendicular to the direction Pixia is facing. If an enemy champion passes the wire, it breaks, dealing magic damage and snaring the enemy champion. |description3 = Fury: Pixia commands Fury to guard the wire, causing the champion that breaks it to take extra magic damage. Malice: Pixia commands Malice to guard the wire, causing the wire to stun the champion that breaks it instead of snaring it. Joy: Pixia commands Joy to guard the wire, causing it to break from allied champions passing it instead, healing the champion that does. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1000 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} }} Pixia can call Joy to protect her allies. While Joy is on standby, Pixia gains bonus armor and magic resistance. |description2 = Pixia calls down benevolent light at a target 200-radius area, healing allies inside it each second for 5 seconds. If an enemy unit is inside the area, its attack speed is reduced, but the ally heal is disabled. |description3 = Fury: Pixia commands Fury to stay in the light, dealing magic damage to enemy units inside the area each second. Malice: Pixia commands Malice to stay in the light, reducing armor and magic resistance of enemy units inside the area. Joy: Pixia commands Joy to stay in the light, granting allied champions that enter the area a shield that lasts for the light's remaining duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} }} Pixia commands her faeries to charge forward, converging at a target location and the continuing until they reach maximum range. Fury and Joy flies towards the target location in an arc, while Malice flies straight forward. Each faerie will only charge if it is on standby, and all faeries go on standby afterwards regardless if they took part in the charge. |description2 = Fury: Enemies hit by Fury's charge take magic damage. Malice: Enemies hit by Malice's charge take magic damage and are stunned for seconds. Joy: Enemies hit by Joy's charge take magic damage and deals reduced damage for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = 1100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 100 }} }} Change Log Category:Custom champions